


From the Moment I Met You

by bruinsand1d22



Category: Larry - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruinsand1d22/pseuds/bruinsand1d22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shot from the X factor days when Louis and Harry didn't have to hide as much. Basically things get heated in their hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Moment I Met You

Louis POV~ 

 

God today had been long. Between the constant interviews and signings I couldn’t believe any of us were still awake. Of course Zayn wasn’t, and I smiled as I looked over at him with his face plastered against the window of our limo. His quiff was now flattened, which would no doubt upset him when we got back to the hotel. Next to Zayn was Liam, who had his eyes focused on his phone, probably either on Twitter or texting Simon to tell him how the interviews went. Niall was across from Liam, bobbing his head up and down, probably to his favorite Michael Buble album. Harry was between Niall and I, with his head leaned back, mouth slightly parted, resting peacefully. He looked adorable, yet sexy, and if it had just been us in the car, I would have lunged for his adams-apple by now. But the boys don’t know about Harry and I, or, at least if they did they haven’t yet confronted us about it. It wouldn’t surprise me if they did know, having been with us since the beginning.

Due to the massive crowds that followed us through the city, we were forced to take back roads to get back to our hotel. Our car hit a large bump (this driver sucks) causing Zayn to bang his head against the window. “These fuckin roads” he mumbled, eyes still close as he shifted into the same position as Harry, folding his arms across his chest. I glanced back at Harry, who, due to the bump, was now sliding, still asleep, down the leather seat, until his head hit the top of Niall’s. 

“Oi mate!” Niall exclaimed, smirking as Harry jolted up. I smiled as Harry lazily blinked, and turned, holding his hands in fists as he rubbed his eyes, looking around confused. God, he’s so fucking adorable.

“Haz…”

And at the sound of my voice, he turned his head, searching for me. I couldn’t help myself as I reached out, stroking his curls out of his eyes with my right hand. He leaned into my familiar touch, and his eyes fluttered open. His beautiful, perfect, green eyes.

“Hey Lou” he croaked, still half asleep. I reached my left arm back around his waste and pulled him into me, so his forehead was pressed against my neck, and whispered into his ear.

“Sleep my love.” I felt him nuzzle into my neck, and his arm carelessly thrown around my waste. I was pretty sure he was asleep, as I felt his breathing become regular against my chin. I turned to look out the window gazing at the city in the distance. Sleep was now finally catching up with me, with all this new body heat pressed against me. I let my head fall gently on top of Harry’s curls, kissing his forehead quickly and subtly before closing my eyes. Just before sleep took over, just before I let my mind wander into a dream world where Harry and I would be accepted by the entire world for who we truly are, I heard an almost silent whisper against my neck, one I was sure only I could hear.

“I love you Boobear.”

 

Harry’s POV~ 

 

"Mate, come on, get up… we gotta hurry…. HARRY!"

I jumped a little, lifting my head from Louis’ neck as I saw Niall and Zayn’s heads disappear inside the hotel, and Liam’s anxious eyes in front of me as he started to pull me off Louis. I sat up, turning to grab Louis’ hand, when I realized he hadn’t stirred yet. “Louis, it’s time to-” Liam started, before I shushed him. 

"I’ll get him Li."

"Kay, just hurry cause the crowds still out front, but someone’s gunna spot us soon." And with that he turned and walked into the back door of the hotel, leaving me with my sleeping beauty. 

Louis’ head was leaning on his shoulder, his arms still cradled around where my body should be. I considered kissing him awake, his thin lips looking so tempting, but if Liam’s warning about the crowds was true, we really should get going. “Louis,” I practically whispered, feeling torn on whether to wake him from his slumber. As I leaned forward to press a kiss to the tip of his nose, I heard a familiar shriek of a fan, and a worried feeling came over me, not because I didn’t want to see the fans, but because I didn’t want my Boo to wake up. I took one last look at the fringe covered face of my sleeping lover, leaned forward, placing one arm underneath his knees, and the other against the small of his back. It really took no effort to lift his slim body, not like I hadn’t before, and when I stepped out on to the sidewalk, I felt his head fall against my chest, followed by little flutters of his amazingly long eyelashes against my collarbone. I looked down to make sure he was still asleep, and was met with a soft snore, making me giggle.

I heard the door of the limo close as I made my way towards the hotel. As I got a couple feet from the door, I heard a loud “awww” from my left, followed by a gasping “they’d be perfect together!” I turned my head slightly throwing the group of fans a flirty wink before stepping through the door Paul was holding open.

Inside I looked for my band mates, and found them waiting by the elevators. At the sight of the eldest member sleeping like a baby in my arms, Niall let out a cackle of laughter that was quickly shushed by Liam. The elevator doors opened conveniently as I walked up to Zayn, Niall, and Liam, and we all shuffled in, barely fitting the five of us and Paul into the small space. 

"Rough night, huh" Paul commented, eyes focused on Louis sleeping frame, making me hug him tighter to my chest. I heard Zayn let out a snort, followed by Niall’s continuous giggle. Geez, if my band mates found this so hilarious, imagine what they would do if we told them we were dating. I let out a small sigh, which ruffled the hair on the top of Louis head.

I felt the elevator slow down as the ding signaled our floor. The doors opened, and we all filed down the hallway. Niall and Josh’s room was first, followed by Zayn and Liam’s, with mine and Louis’ at the end of the hallway. I slid the key into the lock with the hand under Louis’ knees, and then stuck my foot out to push the door open. I heard the door shut and latch as I made my way through the dimly lit room, trying to be careful not to trip over the millions of bags we had thrown carelessly on the floor earlier. 

As I got to the edge of the large, King-sized bed in the middle of the room, I gently placed Louis on the left side, because I know that’s the side he prefers to sleep on. I carefully laid his head on one of the pillows, and then easily slipped off his white TOMS, as quickly as I could so I wouldn’t wake him. I then un-buttoned his red skinny jeans, carefully shimmying them over his sculpted ass, throwing them on the floor before making my way to his light striped shirt. I didn’t want any material between his chest and my sleeping head tonight. When I had succeeded in stripping him of everything except his boxers, I quickly peeled off all of my clothing and crawled in next to Louis. I snuggled into his side, resting my head where I could hear his heartbeat. I wrapped my left arm around his waste, tucking my pinkie into the band of his boxers. When I felt his arm move from under my side to around my torso, I threw my left leg up and around his right one, intertwining our bodies as much as possible. And that’s how I fell asleep, in my love’s arms, completely at peace. 

 

Louis POV~

 

"I know your hearts been broken, but don’t you give up…"

I shifted my head to the side so I could hear the words of the familiar tune as it echoed through the small room. I stretched my arm to the side, searching for the source of heat that had been on top of me all night, only to realize that he was probably the source of the singing. I lifted my head off of the pillow slightly, peering around trying to find him, noticing light coming from the bathroom, accompanied by the sound of the shower running. The image of Harry in the shower instantly flooded into my mind, and before I knew it I was tossing my legs out of bed and making my way towards the bathroom. As I got to the slightly open bathroom door I stopped, not wanting to interrupt Harry’s singing. “I won’t be leaving, till I’m finished stealin’ every piece of your heart,” he belted out, and I smiled to myself, because I knew he was thinking of me as he sang. I pushed the door open and was met with a cloud of steam. God that boy takes hot showers, but I’m about to make it hotter. 

Harry hadn’t heard me come in, so I took a second to glance in the mirror, not wanting to look completely awful for him. My hair looked even more messy than usual, like I had just come from having really crazy sex. Thinking back to the night before, I was confused, because I couldn’t remember fucking Harry. In fact, I couldn’t remember falling asleep at all… I was starting to worry about just how I had gotten undressed and into bed last night when I heard Harry’s singing stop. 

"Lou, is that you?" I heard him question.

"No it’s Jason!" I did in my best scary movie voice, and I heard him giggle as he splashed to the edge of the shower curtain. He popped his head out from behind the curtain, and I was reminded of how sexy Harry was in the shower. I mean, he is sexy all the time, but with his hair matted down against his forehead, his eyelashes clotted with shampoo, and the streams of soap trickling down his body, all I wanted to do was lick up and down his-

"Want to join me?" Harry asked from his position behind the curtain. He must have noticed the lust in my eyes as he licked his lips. I didn’t even answer, quickly slipping of my boxers and dropping them to the floor as I padded over to the edge of the shower. I met his eyes, seeing how dark and needy they became at the sight of my naked body. He quickly moved away from the curtain as I pulled it back and stepped inside, the warm water immediately hitting my body. I tipped my head back and let the water soak through my hair, stretching my arms up to run my hands through my fringe a few times. When I was sure Harry was about to pounce on me, I let my hands fall back to my sides, and slowly opened my eyes, trying as hard as I could to imitate the models from shampoo commercials. I heard Harry let out a grunt of laughter before I felt his hand intertwine with mine, and his toes slowly inch closer. 

"You know," I started, eyes connecting with his green orbs. "I can’t remember going to bed last night." I watched as his face reddened, confirming that he was the one who put my half naked body in bed last night. "Haz, I wouldn’t have been mad if you woke me up, so we could have gone to bed together," I confessed, watching his face as he realized what I was hinting at. He reached his hands out, placing them on my hips. 

"I guess I’ll have to make it up to you then," he mumbled before crashing our lips together. 

Even though I have kissed Harry (and done other things…) many times, it always shocks me at how perfectly we fit together. It’s like his body was made for me to fit into, his sculpted muscles perfectly contrasting with my toned ones, his lips meant for mine. 

I tiled my head to the right, deepening the kiss. My hands reached up and wrapped around his neck, grabbing and pulling lightly at his wet curls. His hands were firmly on my hips, gripping tighter as I licked across his bottom lip. Our tongues found each other, continuing our perfect rhythm. I gained dominance as I licked across the roof of his mouth, one of his sensitive spots, and was answered with a beautiful moan. I smiled into the kiss, and when Harry saw I was laughing at him, he wouldn’t let me push my tongue back inside his mouth, but instead pushed me back against the shower wall, causing a bottle of shampoo to come crashing down. My laugh quickly turned into a gasp as Harry’s hips collided with mine, grinding our hard-ons together.

The hot water poured down around our connected bodies as Harry continued to grind on me. I pulled his lips back to mine, now opening my mouth freely to his eager tongue. I let out a small whine when his mouth left mine, but followed it with a groan as he attached his rounded red lips to my neck, moving along my collarbone. The extra wetness on his lips caused him to be able to glide easily across my neck. When he reached the edge of my jaw line he bit down, causing me to buck my hips forward into his large and tempting member. He moaned into my neck, his hot breath sending shivers down my spine. I knew what he wanted, flipping us around so he was now pressed against the side of the shower. I eagerly pressed my mouth to his chest, working my way down his body, pausing briefly to gently scrape my teeth down his abs, causing him to push his hips forward, fighting my hands that were keeping them against the wall. I knew I was teasing him by the lack of contact on his groin, but he knew what was coming, tugging anxiously on my short hair in anticipation. I squeezed his hips before kneeling down so my face was level with his stomach. I licked my tongue down to his inner thigh, making him squirm. 

"Louis please…." he begged as I started gently nipping his waistline. His hard on kept bumping my cheek, and I could feel my cock hardening at the contact. I moved my head from his body, looking up at him through the stream of water as I gripped his member in my hand. I heard him gasp, closing his eyes and throwing his head back against the shower wall with a bang. I started pumping up and down his length, causing him to moan my name. "God Lou…oh Boobear…" he blurted, one hand thrown on his head, the other still in my hair, encouraging me. I leaned forward, running my tongue along his tip, finding pleasure in the sounds I could produce. Watching him fall apart at my touch was something that he was embarrassed by, but it always had turned me on. When I finally took his full length into my mouth, he completely fell apart, not able to control is hips as they pushed forward, moving his cock completely into my mouth. With practice, I was now able to fit him completely in, and as I started to suck, I felt his hand fist in my hair. "Louis, I, I-" he warned, and then he was coming into my mouth. I sucked him off, stroking his inner thighs as he rode his high, whimpering my name, eyes closed. I stood up as he came down from his powerful orgasm, letting him rest his head on my shoulder as I rubbed circles on his back. 

I was still incredibly hard, and as Harry regained composure and noticed, I felt his large hands start moving from my ass, pinching it softly, before moving to the front of my hips as he easily wrapped his hand around my member. “Haz,” I breathed into his ear as he started pumping. I knew it wasn’t going to be long, cause just the sight of Harry coming undone in the middle of the shower had already gotten me incredibly close. Harry quickly noticed, sliding down to the shower floor on his knees, quickly taking me into his mouth. I bucked forward eagerly, feeling his perfect plump lips closing around my cock, his hot tongue all the way at the bottom. I looked down at the beautiful boy, who glanced up quickly to make eye contact. I reached down to grip at his dimpled face, when I felt his teeth tickle my base, my vision going white as I came into his awaiting mouth. I quickly yelped, feeling him sucking how he knew I liked. As my high ended I dropped to my knees, falling into Harry’s waiting embrace. I sat there, panting against his naked chest, his strong arms holding me as we let the water soak us both. 

"I love you" Harry whispered into my ear, and I looked up, tilting my head so he could plant a kiss on my awaiting lips. 

We just sat there, lips pressed together, entangled in each other’s arms inside the shower.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I wrote this awhile ago, but if you liked it please give feedback and let me know, and maybe I'll write more soon!! xx


End file.
